A Friend for All: Prolouge
by ThatBlueInk
Summary: While in a furious rant about his numerous defeats at the hands of his archnemesis, Dr. Eggman stumbles upon the schematics of a forgotten project. As he prepares to put his plans into action, his latest invention of a rift gate picks up on an unusual energy signature. Could it be a simple glitch or a discovery that will set Sonic and Dr. Eggman worlds apart in more ways than one?


Sonic X My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – A Friend for All

**A/N: Hello, one and all! It's been a while. TheBlueInk with a little something special. Some of you may have vague memories of the Sonic X MLP: FiM crossover, "A New Friend" that I wrote on my old DA account a long time ago. I had a blast writing it, but I had to cancel it for two reasons. 1. I had to focus on my college education. 2. I felt that my writing and planning for the story was lacking. However, over the years, I believe that I have grown as a writer in both storytelling and confidence.**

**However, the itch to work on the story again came back more and more as time passed. However, I told myself that if I were to work on the story, there would be significant changes.**

**Anyway, I wrote this little prologue to give all of you a glance as to how things will play out if I were to go through with the idea of getting back in the groove.**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 0

Breakthrough

The Egg Carrier soared through the skies of Earth. Its engines roared with intense blue flames as it flew over and through the clouds. Flying around the massive aircraft was an army of Egg Pawns and their different models. However, there was nothing else; no turrets locked on a specific target, no Egg Pawn was armed or was shooting their weapons, and no familiar blue streak of light zipped through the army in a blast line of fire.

Meanwhile, in the ship's central control room, the sound of boots clicking against the floor along with the sound of grumbling echoed throughout the halls. Floating above the ground were two small geometrical robots; Orbot had his hands clasped together, and Cubot only scratched his head.

Orbot and Cubot continued to sway their heads from the left, following the movements of a pair of black boots that paced the same pattern.

"Uh, Orbot, what's he doing?" Cubot asked as he turned his head to Orbot.

Orbot shook his head, and his eyes averted downward.

"Oh, the doctor is simply doing one of his angry rants about you-know-who," he said.

"Oooh! I see," said Cubot. He placed a finger on his bottom jaw with widened eyes. "But, I thought he'd be used to losing to him to by now."

"Not quite," Orbot said. He shook his head with closed eyes.

In front of Orbot and Cubot, the pacing and grumbling grew frequent as their leader and creator, Dr. Eggman, seethed. Eggman furrowed his brow and gnashed his teeth, and his fingers alternated between closing into fists, and opening up in jittered flexes.

"Sonic…!" Eggman growled before he turned. "Blast him! A thousand times blast him!" Every time! Every time! I throw everything but the kitchen sink at that little punk, but nothing seems to get him!"

Eggman's growls grew louder, and he shook his fists into the air. He then began to throw punches in random directions, shrieking as he swung at nothing.

"Oh dear, he's doing that thing again where he's punching the air." Orbot sighed. He then hovered over to the doctor's direction. "Doctor, please calm yourself. Your blood pleasure, remember?"

Eggman turned to Orbot and shouted, "Don't tell me to calm down, Orbot!" Orbot jumped at the sound of his voice. "I have plans, BIG plans for conquering the world! And every time, every forsaken time, that accursed Sonic, gets in the way and ruins everything!"

"But, we'd thought you'd be used to that by now," said Cubot as he floated next to Orbot.

"Well, I'm not," Eggman shouted with a stomp of his foot. His voice echoed in the control room. Eggman then straightened his posture and turned to a side of the room with a finger pointed the same direction. "You two, tell me. What I am pointing at?"

At the question, both Orbot and Cubot moved to Eggman's side and looked ahead. In front of them stood a large, mechanical, ring-shaped machine with eight large glass bulbs placed around its surface. In front of the device rested a computer with seven capsules placed around it.

"Uuuh? A ring, boss?" asked Cubot. His eyes slanted, and he scratched his head.

Dr. Eggman palmed his face with a groan, "I mean more than it being a ring, you dolt!" He removed his hand and walked to the computer. He then pressed a single key on the keyboard.

A whirring sound broke the silence, and the device sprang to life, and the lights on its surface flickered. As the machine activated, a bluish-purple ball of light formed within the hollow center. The light expanded and grew brighter as it increased in size. It then started to turn and spin until it developed into a swirl of multiple colors filled the entire hollow center with a disk of a revolving light.

"I must say, that certainly is quite a sight," Orbot said with his hands out.

"Yeah, very pretty," said Cubot. "But what is it?"

Dr. Eggman crossed his arms across his chest.

"This, my boys, is something that I've toiled at day and night. The Egg Gate!"

Orbot and Cubot looked at the gate with widened eyes. They glanced at each other before they returned their attention to the portal.

"The Egg Gate?" asked Cubot. "What's it do?"

Eggman turned around and uncrossed his arms.

"You see, lately, I've been thinking about expanding the Eggman Empire to more than just the Earth. I've been considering the possibilities of expanding my reach to other worlds.

"Other worlds?" asked Cubot.

"Don't be a parrot, Cubot," said Dr. Eggman before he continued. "Then, I had a brilliant idea. Going by the properties of Chaos Energy, I've created the Egg Gate to use the energy to punch a small hole in the fabric of space and time and allow me to go potentially anywhere in creation as I please."

"Wow! That is a brilliant idea, doctor!" Orbot said with his hands clasped together. "I'm sure you will no doubt put this to good use."

Hearing Orbot, Eggman's mouth withered into a frown. "I would… if it weren't for that blasted, smart-mouthed hedgehog!" Eggman then turned around and began to walk to the main computer that rested in the room. Upon reaching the device, Eggman pressed a key, and the screen flashed to life.

The screen filled with visual recordings of Sonic, and in every space of the screen, the videos showed instances of Sonic fighting Eggman's robots and vehicles. Eggman looked at the screen and placed his hands on the keypad as Orbot and Cubot floated over to his side.

"Wow. Just look at Sonic destroy all those robots," Cubot said.

"He certainly does have a knack for it," Orbot said.

"An annoying knack…" Eggman said in a low growl. His fingers crept down on the keypad until they tightened into fists. "All of the work over the years… So many mechs… and so many failures…" Eggman's fists trembled, his brow furrowed, and his teeth gritted together. His left eyebrow twitched with the flaring of his nostrils, and his chest swelled as his body filled with air.

"Um… boss?" Cubot poked at Eggman's leg, but Eggman didn't move.

"Oh, dear. Here it comes…," said Orbot.

Eggman's heaved, and he raised his arms inch by inch into the air with his fists quaking.

"All… because… of… SONIC!" Eggman shouted. He raised his to the highest pitch and pounded his fists on the keypad. Orbot and Cubot ducked and covered at their heads at the sound of the slam.

The recordings glitched, warping into different shapes and sizes. In an instant, the screen went black and flashed a second later, Then, an image baring green lined schematics of an orb-live device with small gems embedded in it and writings at the sides formed on the screen.

Eggman panted deep through his teeth, fists still clenched on the keyboard. At his side, Orbot and Cubot uncovered heads and turned to their furious creator. Then, they looked at the computer screen. Cubot titled his head at the image on display.

He moved up and asked, "Hey boss, what's this thing on the screen?"

"The design looks profound," said Orbot

Eggman muttered as he relaxed his fingers on the keyboard.

"What are you two talk abo-?" He looked at the screen. His eyes went round, and his mouth fell open. He kneeled his head closer as if he were looking at gold. "Those… Those are the designs I drew up for the Drive Cores!" He said.

"The Drive Cores, sir?" asked Orbot.

Eggman straightened his posture and cupped his chin in his hand.

"I had this planned for a new line of robots. I remember having the idea after my set back with G-merl. Using refined Chaos Drives, I was going to create these Drive Cores and use them to power faster, stronger, and more powerful fighting robots that would see to it that Sonic and his annoying friends would never see the light of day again!"

Eggman's lips curved into a grin.

"Yeah, but why didn't you do it?" said Cubot.

Upon hearing the question, Eggman's jaw went slack, and he lowered his arms. "I… uh… guess I've forgotten about them…" In an instant, Eggman's eyes bugged, and his grin returned. "But now, things are different!" He shouted and threw his hands up. "Yes! I can perfect the Drive Cores. With them, I'll be able to build more powerful robots, and Sonic will…!"

Eggman stopped, gnashing his teeth. He looked around, turning his head in different directions.

"Boss?" Cubot said. He floated to Eggman and tugged on his lab coat

"Sonic will… will... will…" Eggman stammered.

Orbot gasped, "My word, I think he's stuck in thought!" He placed his hands to the sides of his head.

"Will…will…." Eggman's continued to stumble with his words. He started to pace in full circles. "Will… will…" Eggman's teeth gnashed together. The words wouldn't come out. Amid his pacing, he turned his head to the side and gazed at the Egg Gate. His pacing halted, and his mouth began to form into a grin much more extensive than before. When his teeth showed in full view, he bared a smile reminiscent of the Devil's.

Orbot looked at Eggman's twisted smirk and blinked.

"Will what, doctor?" he asked.

Eggman shouted with a finger pointed in the air, "Will be out my way forever!"

Below Eggman, Cubot eyes drooped at Eggman's declaration.

"I don't get it, boss. How will he be out of your way?" he said with his hand lifted in a half shrug.

Eggman then clutched Orbot and Cubot in his hands. He ran to the Egg Gate with his robots in his grip and stopped when all of them were a few feet away from the machine. The swirling disk of light within the ring brightened all of their faces.

"Think about it," said Eggman. "This Egg Gate will serve as my ultimate trump card. Why waste all of my resources in trying to destroy Sonic when I can send him off to some other world?"

"You think that will work, sir?" said Orbot.

Eggman clutched Orbot and Cubot into his arms and said, "Without a doubt. Once I get the Chaos Emeralds to power the Egg Gate, I'll be able to send Sonic off to any world of my choosing so that he'll bother me again. Then, once he's out of the way, I'll have not only the Chaos Emeralds but also my new robots. With all their power at my command, the world will be mine, and I will destroy anyone who says otherwise!"

Eggman's eyes widened. His fingers then released by themselves, and Orbot and Cubot dropped to the floor with a thud.

"I need to get to work," he said. He then rushed at the door to his left. "Sonic will be gone, and my dream of the Eggman Empire ruling the Earth will be realized! Ohohohoho!"

Eggman ran out the door, and his laugh echoed through the halls.

Cubot and Orbot then shot up from the floor and flew to the door after Eggman.

"Doctor, wait," Orbot said. "There's still a lot that we need to go over! And you left the Egg Gate activated! Doctor!"

Both Orbot and Cubot flew through the door, and everything became silent. The Egg Gate remained activated, still flickering with lights. In front of the Egg Gate, the screen of the computer flashed white. The words, 'WARNING! WARNING! UNKNOWN ENERGY SIGNATURE DETECTED', emerged in wavering green letters before they disappeared

The computer screen then went black, but the letters remained. Then, six images each appeared one by one on different areas of the screen.

An orange apple symbol appeared in the left side, a pink butterfly symbol appeared in the right side, a blue balloon symbol appeared below the apple symbol, a violet gem symbol appeared the below the butterfly symbol, a red lightning bolt symbol appeared in the center, and a purple star symbol appeared in the center above others.

The symbols brimmed with their respective colors and disappeared from the screen along with the letters.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! I hope all enjoyed this little chapter. As I said, I'm deciding whether to go through the story, and since I like the ideas I have in mind, the chances are that I might. In any case, keep your eyes peeled.**

**TheBlueInk out!**


End file.
